Potentia Per Quam Porta
by Knife Hand
Summary: When exploring the ruins of an extremely ancient temple on an alien world, SG-1 meets an interesting woman who offers them a new way to fight the Goa’uld. SG-1Power Rangers Movie cross.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Potentia Per Quam Porta  
  
Author: Knife Hand  
  
Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated  
  
Spoilers: Before Meridian in SG1. The concept of temple is from the Power Rangers Movie.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own SG1 or Power Rangers. I would buy Sam but I am broke.  
  
Summary: When exploring the ruins of an extremely ancient temple on an alien world, SG1 meets an interesting woman who offers them a new way to fight the Goa'uld. SG1/Power Rangers Movie cross.  
  
"" denotes speech, ' ' denotes thought.  
  
AN: I borrowed the concept of what the Power Rangers are as well as what I remember from the temple where they get the Ninja Ranger Powers from the Power Rangers Movie.  
  
AN2: the title means "Power Of The Gate" in Latin. I'm not sure if it is grammatically correct or not, I don't know Latin.

---------

"Come on, Carter." Jack O'Neill said from the door of Sam's office. "We're late for a briefing. Danny's going gaga over some rocks the UAV picked up on P3X-96 whatever."  
  
"P3X-96R4, Sir. And I'll be along in a minute." Sam replied.  
  
"Well hurry it up, will ya. The sooner we get this briefing over, the sooner we get Jell-O in the Refec." Jack said before heading off to the briefing.  
  
Jack entered the briefing to see Danny, Teal'c and General Hammond already there.  
  
"Morning, Sir. Carter'll be right along." Jack said, just as Sam entered.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, sir. I just had to secure some delicate equipment." Sam explained.  
  
"That's alright, Major." Hammond replied. "We were just about to begin. Dr. Jackson?"  
  
"Right. As you can see, this is an areal photograph of a set of ruins on P3X-96R4." Daniel began; click a photo up on the projector. "Now despite the existence of such a structure in the middle of the jungle with no obvious means of moving the stone..."  
  
"Couldn't the trees have grown after the runisy things were made?" Jack interrupted.  
  
"No, sir." Sam interjected.  
  
"No?"  
  
"The UAV's scans indicated that the entire forest was old growth, so unless the entire planet was stripped bare and then reseeded with plants after the temple, or whatever it is, was built, then the forest is older, sir." Sam explained.  
  
"Right, and with the height of the trees, some in the valleys reaching almost a mile high, that seems unlikely. Anyway, the ruins are of particular interest for several reasons....."  
  
Jack tuned out Daniel's voice. Colonel Jack O'Neill had many tricks to distract him during one of Daniel's long and boring briefings, and for this one he chose one of his favourites. Carter Watching. During one particularly long and extremely boring briefing, he had spent almost three hours watching Carter's hair ruffle in the air-conditioning. When, after about twenty minutes, Jack noticed that even Carter's eyes were glazing over, he interrupted Danny.  
  
"Daniel? For crying out loud. What the hell does all this mean?"  
  
"Jack. This could very well be one of the oldest structures in the Universe." Daniel said as if explaining to a three year old.  
  
"Very well." Hammond said; for once glad for Colonel O'Neill's interruption. "SG-1 has a go. Departure in three hours."  
  
"Great." Jack muttered. "A two day hike to look at more of Danny's bloody rocks."  
  
SG-1 started for the door, while General Hammond moved towards his office.  
  
"Who's up for Jell-O?" Jack asked.  
  
Hammond just shook his head and closed his office door and began the search for aspirin.

--------

"This is amazing, Jack." Daniel said, almost bouncing around the ruins.  
  
The centre of the 'ruins' was a large flat area, with unusual designs inlayed on the floor. Six large, regularly space spires rose up around the perimeter, all slightly curved so that the points all pointed at some imaginary point high up in the stratosphere of the planet.  
  
"Settle down, space monkey. We've been walking all day, I'm tired, it's getting dark and Hammond gave us three days to check out this pile of rocks." Jack replied. "Teal'c, check the perimeter; Carter, set up camp; Danny, look at the rocks quietly."  
  
Jack went off into the surrounding jungle to cut firewood, hefting the machete he retrieved from his pack. He got lost in the rhythm of hacking off tree limbs and reducing them to manageable size.  
  
"Colonel?" Carter's voice came from his radio.  
  
"What's the matter, Carter?" he replied.  
  
"Sir, I'm just checking in. You've been gone almost two hours. Daniel's even given up on the ruins till tomorrow."  
  
Jack looked around and saw that he had cut more than enough wood for the night.  
  
"I'll be back in five." He transmitted, before picking up a bundle of wood and headed back, his machete attached to his belt by a leather throng.  
  
Dropping the large bundle of firewood, Jack dropped into the small circle around the fire, sitting between Carter and Danny. Daniel leaned out of the circle and grabbed a cut branch, which he threw on the fire.  
  
"So what flavour MRE's we got tonight?" Jack asked.  
  
"It is supposed to be Beef Curry, O'Neill." Teal'c responded.  
  
"Ahh, that's good. At least it'll taste like Chicken." Jack replied, earning a chuckle from the team.  
  
The team spent the rest of the evening chatting around the fire. Just as Daniel, Jack and Sam were about to go to sleep, Teal'c having first watch, the team was interrupted by a voice.  
  
"It is an honour to finally meet you in person, as it were, SG-1."  
  
"Offworld Activation."  
  
"Any iris code?" General Hammond asked the technician.  
  
"We just received SG-1's code, Sir." The technician replied.  
  
"Open the Iris." Hammond ordered as he went down to the Gate Room.  
  
SG-1 filed through the Gate.  
  
"Welcome back, SG-1." Hammond greeted as usual.  
  
"Carter?" Jack said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam said, before heading off to the control room.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Sorry, Sir. Carter's just locking out and deleting the co-ordinates for P3X-96R4. I'll explain during the debrief, sir."  
  
"Very well, Colonel. One hour. Report to the Infirmary." Hammond said, as he left.  
  
"What are we going to tell him, Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"The truth, as far as it relates to P3X-96R4." Jack replied.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c added.  
  
"Done, sir." Sam said, rejoining the team.  
  
"Great. Let's go see the Napoleonic Power-monger." O'Neill grumbled.  
  
"You know, some people just call her Janet." Daniel said with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up, Barn-boy." Jack said.

--------

"....So the ruins were the remains of an ancient civilisation of great power. However millennia ago, the society collapsed in on itself. Once that began, they were no longer able to leave their world. The inhabitant we met, one Anilaiah, was the last of her kind. Even as their power dwindled, the inhabitants had the ability to see off into the universe and observe events over great distances. Anilaiah used the last of her powers to, essentially, create a gate on the planet. After we came back through, she died, and the gate on that world disappeared." Daniel explained.  
  
"If this, Anileanh..." Hammond began.  
  
"Anilaiah, sir." Jack interrupted.  
  
"Anilaiah, created a gate on this planet, then what were the co-ordinates we used to gate there?"  
  
"Those are valid co-ordinates for the real P3X-96R4, sir. Anilaiah simply diverted the wormhole. Unfortunately the entire surface of P3X-96R4 is volcanically active." Sam supplied.  
  
"Ok, so what was the point of diverting you to her planet then?" Hammond said.  
  
"To live on. So that someone, somewhere, would know that her race ever existed. 'No one is truly dead so long as one person still remembers them'. She remembered the rest of her race, we remember her, others remember us. A chain of memory." Daniel said, passionately.  
  
"Alright. I expect a full report in one week, till then you are on downtime. Dismissed." Hammond ordered.

--------

"Well, seeing as I finally got you all up here, who want's to go fishing?" Jack asked, as the 4X4 pulled into the driveway of his small cabin.  
  
"Very funny, Jack. We all know why we're here." Daniel added.  
  
"Right. Let's get unpacked and started. Everyone bring your sleeping bags, 'cause the only room that has full walls is the bathroom." Jack stated.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they were all settled and back outside in a large grass field.  
  
"Right, let's just try the first level. Remember what Anilaiah said." Jack ordered.  
  
Sam closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
Samantha, wise, swift and protective, you are the fox.   
  
Sam's clothes seemed to melt and flow around her for a second, before they solidified. She had soft, leather, knee-high boots, slightly loose pants, a shirt and coat that fitted comfortably, and her head was covered by a veil and head-cloth. They were all very dark red, like dried blood, and they made her look like a ninja.  
  
The others followed Sam's lead.  
  
Daniel, intelligent, vigilant, soft yet a predator, you are the Owl.   
  
When Daniel's clothes solidified they were like Sam's, except dark brown, like rich earth.  
  
Jonathan, sharp, observant and deadly, you are the Kite.   
  
Jack was now in dark grey, like thunderhead clouds.  
  
Teal'c, strong, reliable, stoic, you are the Rhinoceros.   
  
Teal'c colour, unsurprisingly, was black.  
  
"Cool. Ok, now let's see what these powers can do." Jack said, the rest of SG-1 hearing the smirk in his voice.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Potentia Per Quam Porta

Author: Knife Hand

Feedback: Constructive feedback appreciated, flames unappreciated

Spoilers: Before Meridian in SG1. The concept of temple is from the Power Rangers Movie.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Do not own SG1 or Power Rangers. I would buy Sam but I am broke.

Summary: When exploring the ruins of an extremely ancient temple on an alien world, SG1 meets an interesting woman who offers them a new way to fight the Goa'uld. SG1/Power Rangers Movie cross.

" " denotes speech, ' ' denotes thought.

AN: I borrowed the concept of what the Power Rangers are as well as what I remember from the temple where they get the Ninja Ranger Powers from the Power Rangers Movie.

AN2: the title means "Power Of The Gate" in Latin. I'm not sure if it is grammatically correct or not, I don't know Latin.

AN3: I forgot to put this in the first one, but Sam's been a Major a lot longer than in the Series. The first chapter was set around the time of Fifth Race and in place of it. I know the spoiler section said before Meridian, but that was just so Danny hadn't ascended yet.

----------------------

"I'm just saying that that was a stupid way to react." Sam said as SG1 entered the refectory and sat at their usual table, the servers immediately bringing them their favourite Jell-O.

Over three months had passed since they had gone to Jack's cabin and SG1 had just come of a mission to P2X-3YZ with SG5. They were currently discussing an incident where a member of SG5 had been captured and surrounded by four Jaffa.

"So how would you have done it, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Instep stomp the guy on the left, elbow the guy on the right in the sternum, push off his thigh as he's bent over into a spin kick catching the guy in front under the chin and the instep guy in the gut. Elbows to the base of the neck of the now bent over flanking Jaffa, dropping to my knees to avoid the swing of the fourth Jaffa's staff, then a palm strike to the sola plexus." Carter recited.

"Oh, well if ya wanna do all that aerobic stuff." Jack said offhandedly.

Daniel laughed, knowing that Jack would do something equally fancy in real life.

"SG1 REPORT TO THE BREIFING ROOM IMEDIATELY!" the PA announced.

"Oh well, another day, another dollar." Jack quipped, rising from his chair.

"And another world to visit." Sam added.

They quickly made their way through the base to the briefing room where they found General Hammond.

"Sit down." Hammond said.

"What's the emergency?" Jack asked.

"I know you just came off a mission, but I need you to take SG7's place for a routine trade mission to PX9-Q46. Sargent Mills has come down with German Measles and the entire team has been exposed, with Lieutenant Williams and Captain White with no prior exposure, Doctor Frasier has isolated the whole team. All other teams are either Offworld or have injured members."

"Yeah, sure, you-bet-ya." Jack replied.

"You have a go for 08:00 tomorrow. Get some rest after this briefing." Hammond said.

"Thank you, sir." Sam answered before Jack could open his mouth.

The next two hours were spent being briefed on PX9-Q46.

---------------------

SG1 emerged into one of the numerous small clearing in the massive forest, moving quickly but cautiously. Jack was nervous as the surrounding trees were large enough and random enough to obscure any clear lines of fire, but provided ample room for the melee combat favoured by the native Illaki. If it hadn't been for the path that lead through the woods, SG1 and the previous team, SG9, would have never found their way to the Illaki, who possessed amazing metallurgical talent, having presented SG9 with a sword made of a metal almost as strong as Trinium and as light as Aluminium. This metal was so remarkable that not only could it be forged into weaponry, but it could also be woven like fabric.

Moving into the clearing where the meeting was to be held, SG1 found several bodies lying on the ground, both Illaki and Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c started to search the bodies for survivors while Sam and Jack patrolled the perimeter. A slight tingle down her spine was Sam's only warning.

"Ambush." She called, as she dove forward.

During her forward roll, Sam's clothes seemed to liquefy and flow over her body into what Jack called 'Ninja gear'. As she rose, she drew the two Sai's, which had formed at her hips, and stabbed the Jaffa, who had tried to take her head with a swing from his staff weapon, in the gut, her Sai's blade sliding around the protective armour of his chest plate to the flesh beneath. Sam took a second to look around the clearing. All of SG1 was now in Ninja mode. Jack was taking on two Jaffa on the other side of the clearing with his sword.

Daniel, having abandoned the search for survivors, was running to assist Jack, his fighting sticks popping into his hands from holders on the underside of his wrists. Nimbly striking Jaffa and turning their sweeping attacks, Daniel engaged the Jaffa with Jack. Teal'c was efficiently clearing the area around him, not ten paces from Sam, with his quarterstaff. Unlike the other Jaffa, whose idea of fighting with a staff can be summed up in two words. 'Batters Up!' Sam hurried over to back up Teal'c. Stabbing, slashing and turning the staffs, she got caught up in the rhythm, until she noticed several Illaki warriors were also attacking the Jaffa with their swords.

When the Jaffa were all slain, the Illaki gathered cautiously around SG1, who removed their veils and head-cloths.

"Hey. Colonel Jack O'Neill. We're from the SGC." Jack said with a grin.

----------------------

"Offworld Activation. We're getting SG1's IDC." A technician said.

"Open the Iris." Hammond ordered.

SG1 stepped through the event horizon and onto the ramp, Sam and Daniel carrying a small chest.

"Honey, we're home." Colonel O'Neill quipped.

"How did the negotiation's go, Colonel? You've been gone over a month." General Hammond asked, then noticed something. "And what's with the weapons?"

Aside from their standard gear, every member had a large Illaki broadsword strapped to their backs. Colonel O'Neill also had a sword that resembled a cross between a Katana and an Arabian Scimitar attached to his belt. Teal'c was holding both a Goa'uld staff weapon and a quarterstaff. Daniel had two batons strapped to his thighs while Major Carter had a pair of Sai's at her waist. All of these additional weapons were made of the Illaki metal that SG1 had been negotiating for.

"Oh these?" Jack said, touching the sword at his belt. "They were a gift from the Illaki for helping to kill some Jaffa."

"Sir, we managed to secure a small amount of the metal." Sam said, opening the chest, which was filled with blocks of the slivery-rainbow coloured metal.

"Sir, permission to shower?" Jack said.

"Very well. Debrief in two hours. Have Doctor Frasier check you out."

"Yes, Sir." They all said and headed off.

------------------

"and the elders would not negotiate during the storms, they said it was bad luck. We all evacuated to a series of caverns under the town, which the Illaki sealed from the inside against the rising water. After the week long storms it took us almost a week to repair the damage." Jack reported.

It was a typical debriefing. Hammond sat and the head of the table. Jack and Daniel sat of the left of the table while Sam sat opposite Jack and Teal'c sat next to Sam.

"How did the negotiations go?" Hammond asked.

"Well, Sir." Daniel began, adjusting his glasses. "The Illaki have agreed to joint mining and processing of the metal, which they call Illtainium, in which we provide mining technology and they provide the refining technology. As part of that agreement, the Illaki have a specific, limited requirement for Illtainium, and have agreed to give us the rest mined. We also agreed on the joint medical development of several plants with amazing medicinal properties."

"Sir, these plants are amazing. On is a limited clotting agent that requires the presence of both oxygen and Nitrogen in atmospheric proportions to clot, therefore it will only clot the surface layer of blood. Others seem to work on things like irregular heartbeats and renal failure." Sam added.

As she talked, Sam absently played with a small pendant around her neck, rubbing the small disk that hung on the chain between her fingers so that the engraving was not visible.

"Right." Daniel resumed, "But they have also offered a large area of land for an Offworld base, with full autonomy from the Illaki. They will also provide instructors for a range of Illaki hand to hand and sword techniques for any SGC personnel who wish to learn."

"Sir, these guys are tough. I've seen some of their warriors go toe to toe with Teal'c, until he learnt their technique." Jack added.

"They are indeed formidable warriors."

"Right, and all they want in return for that is instructors to teach the women who want to lean the Sai's and that any Illaki who volunteers and pass testing can form part of the bases' Offworld teams." Danny finished.

"Sai's, Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"That's my fault, sir." Sam said. "I found a pair they had on display, and I started practicing with them. They were a hobby of mine, sir. Some of the Illaki women used to join the men in battle with the Sai's. Several hundred years ago, however, in a battle with a Goa'uld trying to invade, all the warrior women and about half the male warriors made a stand to by time for the rest of the villagers to escape. They all died, but they killed over ninety percent of the Jaffa army. The Goa'uld left but within a generation no one knew how to use the Sai's as the few girls in training died off."

"Look at it this way, Sir." Jack said. "We give them something they lost, they give us an Offworld base where we take recruits for training and another recruitment pool where every man and a bunch of the women will be kick ass warriors. Textbook definition of win-win scenario, sir."

"Very well, I'll talk to the President. Dismissed." Hammond said.

----------------

Sam set the drinks down on her coffee table and looked around at the rest of the team. Jack was on one half of the couch, Danny had taken one of the recliners and was leaning back. Teal'c was on the other recliner, although he was sitting up strait. As she moved to take the only seat left, the other half of the couch, Jack made a motion. Looking down, she saw her pendant hanging loose. Taking the pendant, she looked at it for a second before tucking it back in her shirt next to her dog-tags. The small disk had the same engraving on booth sides. In the centre was a heart, cupped by a pair of hands, supporting it from the side, and on top rested a crown. Daniel said the iconography was Irish, despite the fact that she had gotten it on another planet, from an interesting Illaki man.

"So, spill Carter. What did you discover that we all had to rush over?" Jack said, humour tinging his voice.

"Upgrades." Sam said, with a smirk.

"Sam, you smirked?!?! You are spending way to much time with Jack." Daniel said.

"Upgrades? What?" Jack said.

"Watch." Sam replied.

She held up one of the Sai's she had gotten from the Illaki. As they watched, Sam's sleave up to her elbow seemed to melt, much like their change to ninja mode, however it ran down over her hand and engulfed the Illtainium Sai, then receded without leaving the Sai behind.

"Whoa!!" Daniel and Jack said.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow in shock.

"See. Upgrades." Sam said with a smile.

TBC…


End file.
